


Dim Lights, Slow Nights

by Choi_Aya05



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Park Jaehyung, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: Just Younghyun getting sentimental over Jae under the dim lights.(Set in the same universe as my Platonic Soulmates series.)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Dim Lights, Slow Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting in my drafts since March. It was supposed to be an accompanying bonus drabble for another fic, but I saw it while exploring my notes so I was like, "screw it. I'm gonna write this first."

They always leave the dim lights in the kitchen on whenever they went out of their shared apartment. Which was an advantage, seeing as Younghyun and Jae had been too preoccupied to switch any other lights on. They headed straight to the living room as soon as they arrived, Younghyun quick to push Jae down and straddle her thighs.

That was ten minutes ago.

Jae had taken his pants off and now held his cock, just leisurely caressing, occasionally squeezing; like a cat with a new toy she was cautious to explore yet wanted to play with.

She would wrap her soft hand around him and stroke down, tightening when going up and thumbing his frenulum. She would go slow, stopping to smear precum on his tip with her palm; then fast, her grip loose and teasing and _maddening_. She would use both hands to twist, or a finger to travel up and down his length.

It felt so frustrating and _good_.

"Jae," he whispered, tangling his fingers in her platinum locks. Her head was leaning on the backrest to peer up at him, her eyes half-lidded in a way that made her look barely awake. The definition of cool and lazy, indifferent as she watched Younghyun squirm in her lap. It made his face heat up, how he was so ready to beg yet Jae looked like she was in the most boring lecture of her life. Even as he groped her, run over her sensitive spots, she would give him no more than a content breath.

" _Jae_ ," he whimpered, leaning down to place sloppy kisses all over her face, her neck, those _collarbones_ , her lips. Where Younghyun would kiss her like he'd never get to ever again, Jae's movements were slow, as if they had forever so they should take their time.

But what was driving Younghyun insane was the way Jae would completely halt whenever he was close. When he would start thrusting in her hands, hunch his back and burry his face on her neck to muffle his moans, she would _stop_.

Younghyun would give a dry sob each time, paw at her shoulders or clutch her waist hard enough that the skin was beginning to bruise, yet Jae remained unbothered. Sometimes she would retract her hands and run them all over his thighs with a satisfied sigh, like she was seeing such a breathtaking view. Sometimes she would make them travel up, from his sweater-clad stomach and chest to shoulders then cheeks. She would then gaze up to him tenderly, a confession without words, and Younghyun's heart would swell.

God, how he _loved_ this person.

This person who would say she didn't care yet consider everyone before she even considered herself. How she was so wise yet so clueless about the world in the same breath. How she would tell him her most embarrassing moments to make him laugh, but hide her problems so she wouldn't be a burden.

In all of her imperfections that made her perfect, Younghyun _wanted_. Accepted her flaws, admired her greatness.

"Younghyun," she exhaled, hands going back down, one braced on his hip, the other around his shaft. And she _stroked_ , finally not a trace of teasing in her movements, only determination. Younghyun was done in a blink, spasming at the intensity. He watched as his cum spurted and landed on her hoodie, on her _face_. Her eyes were closed, lips parted as if she was the one receiving pleasure.

Younghyun could probably cum with this image of Jae alone.

He cradled her cheeks in his hands and trapped her in a liplock, calmer this time as his desperation had passed. Then he leaned back, staring as her eyes fluttered open and her lips stretched to a childish grin. Younghyun _ached_.

She wiped her face with her hoodie sleeves without a care, causing Younghyun to grimace. "Shower?" She asked, patting his thighs. He smiled, an automatic reaction to anything Jae-related, and gave her a sweet peck.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> me: i love sub Jae  
> my brain: write him as a dom  
> me: ???  
> me: *writes it anyway*


End file.
